


usapun

by maraudersourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, First Nations Culture, Indigenous Theo Raeken, M/M, Mi'kmaq Dialect, Mi'kmaw Theo Raeken, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf
Summary: Theo is letting his hair grow.Liam just enjoys the perks that come with it.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	usapun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfenboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/gifts).



> A second part to the previous fic from before, so to say.
> 
> I’ll repeat again, just in case:  
> I **do know** that Cody Christian's background is not exactly part of the Mi'kmaq Community, but a whole different First Nation and therefore the culture, language and customs are pretty different.  
> I am **not** generalizing, just took some writing freedom over it in lieu of making this gift accurate for the receiver.
> 
> If you have some constructive criticism about the way I portrayed Theo in here, it’s always welcome.  
> Just keep it civil, please, since I am learning.
> 
> It's super fuffly, just the way I know some of you like.  
> Probably really messy too.  
> Hope you all enjoy nonetheless!

Theo is laying on his lap and Liam, not for the first time but with a special attention now that he’s stroking his hair, notices how long it’s getting. 

He likes it. 

He likes the way the tips of Theo's locks twist slightly in a wave, how it flows each time the boy moves and how naturally it suits his features. Almost framing them like a piece of art, like it was always meant to be like this, like there was no other way. But most importantly, how _utterly happy_ it seemed to make Theo. How the boy would spend long minutes in front of the mirror, so far from narcissism, just admiring the growth and the bravery at letting himself be. At letting himself break a mold that was never his to fill.

Threading his fingers into it, he watches as Theo sighs and presses slightly closer to the touch, just barely so. Liam rewards it with a light scratch, smiling at nothing but the mere space around them. He knows he has a privileged spot and deeply treasures it; Theo wouldn't let anyone else touch his hair and Liam appreciated the trust more than anything.

He was happy to see that Theo had grown so attune with himself and his roots.

"... should I cut it?," Theo mumbles softly, sleepily, but keeping himself in place. As if turning slightly around would face him with something he’s not ready to see and it breaks Liam’s heart a little to notice it. To know that this sort of moment would happen from time to time and that there was nothing he could do to change it.

He doesn’t answer first, still threading his fingers into Theo’s growing hair. Liam was no expert, but he wanted to believe that he knew Theo’s mind well enough that he didn’t need to ask for an explanation. There’s a lot of things that come with embracing who you are and sometimes one has setbacks, little fears. Small worries. Doubt. Liam wishes he could erase them all away and just let Theo enjoy himself freely.

“I think it suits you,” Liam mumbles, when he notices that Theo starts to tense slightly around the shoulders. In the next breath, the boy had relaxed again and pressed further into Liam’s touch with a small breathy sound of content. “I like how it looks”

“You do?,” Theo mutters softly, wondering. There’s an edge of something akin to surprise and that still gnawing doubt but the latter seems to slowly vanish from the corners of that question, leaving room to something else. Hope, maybe. 

Liam makes a sound of agreement and smiles when he notices that Theo finally turns around to look at him. There’s a glint in those green eyes that Liam recognizes as joy and fondness; something he knows his own gaze shares too.

“You should keep it long--,” Liam mutters, shrugging slightly in an attempt of making the situation lighter than what it feels like. “-- if that’s what you want”

“I want to,” Theo says with that fake confidence that Liam came to decode and that tries it damn best to be real, reaching to play with the tip of the strands closer to his face, the same way Liam had seen him do many times before unknowingly. “I’d like to braid it at some point”

Humming, Liam resumes stroking Theo’s hair as he tries to imagine how a braid would look on the boy, only to ultimately smile wider at the thought. It’d be like roots tying him to his past, to the earth, to his own origin; the purest form of Theo’s free expression to reclaim who he is and who he wants to be. And, in a more selfish way of seeing it, Liam would have way more hair to stroke and, if allowed, brush gently in moments like this.

“If that would make you happy,” Liam answers truthfully, already knowing the answer.

“It will,” Theo replies softly, settling back to enjoy the domestic bliss they’re sharing.

And that’s enough, Liam thinks as he watches the brown strands of hair smoothly slip in between his fingers, because all he cares for is Theo’s happiness; nothing else and nothing more. For his boyfriend to feel safe and liberated around him and on his own skin.

“ _Kesalul_ ,” Liam says softly, the pronunciation rough over his tongue but not stopping him.

“ _Kesalul, paqtesmji’j aps'gilg,_ ” Theo mumbles back, words moving smoothly over his tongue and a smile laced on his voice.

Yeah, there’s nothing Liam cares about more than for Theo to feel always like this. Happy. Safe. Free. And in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Usapun (title) = "His hair"/"That person's hair"  
> Kesalul = “I love you”  
> Kesalul, paqtesmji’j aps'gilg = “I love you, little wolf”
> 
> \--
> 
> You can yell at me in the comments in whatever language you prefer, I swear I know how to use a translator.  
> Kudos and key smashing are always welcome too.
> 
> If you want to translate this work or share it somewhere else, please **contact me first.**  
>  Asking for a bit of permission first never hurt anybody.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
